The Makeover
by GoldenWaffle55
Summary: One night, Professor Membrane comes home and decides to be a good parent for once. He notices that Gaz doesn't have any friends and signs her up for an all girls club. What will happen at this crazy club?


"Gaz, dinner is ready."

14 year old Gaz heard her older brother calling her from the kitchen and ground her teeth. His voice was so annoying. She paused her game, setting it aside for later, and walked into the kitchen. Tonight was pizza night and she didn't want Dib to eat it all like he had done so many times.

She sat down and grabbed a piece, but before she could even eat one bite, their almost non-existant father burst through the door. Both teens turned their heads questioningly and stared at their father. He was almost never here so seeing him burst through the door like some sort of ninja was a little odd.

"Hello, children!" he greeted, taking a seat at the table. Dib and Gaz glanced at each other and turned back to the professor.

"Uh, hi, Dad." Dib said after an awkward moment of silence. "What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be studying 'SCIENCE!' or something?"

Professor Membrane took a slice of pizza for himself and ruffled his son's hair, chuckling. "You're right, son. I should be studying SCIENCE, but my boss told me to 'take some time off from work to be with my family'. I don't know why, though. There's still so much I need to do, but he said if I don't take time off he'll put me in the Paranormal Studies Squad with all the crazies like you, son!"

"Right..." Dib rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad you got some time off... I guess."

Gaz was silent the entire time, eating away at her pizza as fast as she could so she could steal all of Dib's pizza for revenge.

"So how are things at school kids?" the professor asked.

"Well," Dib began. "I think I've finally found a way to expose Zim to the world. You see, all I need to do is-"

"That's nice, son." he interrupted. "And what about you, my terrifying daughter? How are things going with you?"

Gaz growled a little and set down her pizza. "Things are fine, I guess."

"Hey, I was talking!"

"That's great, Gaz! Have you been making lots of friends?" Professor Membrane covered Dib's mouth with his hand so he wouldn't be able to talk about insane things anymore. Dib pouted about it, but kept quiet.

Gaz opened one of her squinty eyes at her father and flicked a lock of purple hair from her face. "I don't have any friends because everyone at school is stupid and ugly."

Professor Membrane gasped. "You haven't been making friends? Do you know what this means!? You're an outcast from society! I will not tolerate any of my genetic offspring to be outcasts! Gaz, starting tomorrow, you will be joining a girls club!"

Gaz spit out her soda all over Dib and stared at her parental unit with a look of pure horror. "You're going to make me do _what_!?"

Dib yelled and got up from the table to go dry himself off.

"You need to socialize more! It's not normal for you to be secluded from society! You don't want to end up like your insane brother do you? Besides, if you don't do this, I'll take away your Gameslave for a whole year!"

Gaz growled loudly and crossed her arms. She really didn't like the idea of socializing with stupid people. It was bad enough she already lived with Dib, the only time she had to herself was at school, and even then Dib still bothered her. But if she didn't do this, she'd lose her Gameslave. She slammed her fists on the table and stomped off to her room and locked the door, too mad to eat anymore.

* * *

The next day after school, Gaz stared at the door in front of her. She clenched her fists so hard that her whole arms were shaking. There was a sign on the door written in pink sharpie that read 'Girlz Club' and it made Gaz want to puke. She was _not_ going to like this. Her father's words echoed through her head.

_"If you destroy any property or hurt anyone, you will lose your video games. Don't screw this up, you need to socialize! SCIENCE!"_

Gaz slowly lifted her hand and opened the door to her new hell. When she opened it, there was a group of girls sitting in a circle on the floor. The room was decorated with a lot of bright pinks and flowers and sparkles and a lot of other things that made Gaz want to slam her head in a car door.

One of the girls stood up to greet Gaz. She had blond hair in a high ponytail and was wearing a light blue sweater with the words 'Go Skool!' on the front. "You must be the new girl!" she said enthusiastically. "Welcome to Girlz Club! Everyone, give a big, warm welcome to Gaz!"

Everyone sitting in the circle smiled and waved at her. "Hi, Gaz!"

"Please, sit with the rest of the group!" she grabbed Gaz by the shoulders and led her to an open spot in the circle of girls. It took a lot of will power for Gaz to not grab the girl's arm and throw her over her shoulder. Gaz was introduced to everyone in the room. She tried not to remember their names since she really didn't want to know these people.

"You got here right on time! We were just about to talk about the new boy, Zac, that just got transferred from England!" the blond girl who had greeted Gaz first, Jeni, said.

Gaz ground her teeth so hard that you could actually hear the grinding. This was one of those stupid girl clubs where they talk about stupid boys and stupid unicorns and other stupid girly things that were stupid. A girl on her right with green hair and braces, Kelly, squealed loudly right by Gaz's ear. She almost punched the girl in the throat for making such an annoying noise, but she had to control herself.

_Keep calm, Gaz, you can do this. Just put up with this for one day, then lie to your stupid dad and tell him you made friends so you will never have to come here ever again. Then you can spend the rest of your miserable life in solitary confinement with your video games and never put up with these people again. _

Another girl with really short brown hair started talking. "Zac is totally cute! He's in one of my classes and I get to sit next to him!"

All of the girls started talking about how they were so jealous of Wendy (the girl with short brown hair). Gaz kept quiet, not wanting to get involved in this conversation. She didn't even know who this 'Zac' kid was. He was probably stupid and annoying like most of the boys in her school were. Not that she really payed attention to them, she only noticed them when they were in her way or passing her notes in class. She would usually just punch or push them. Boys were just not a topic she took interest in.

"What do you think of Zac, Gaz?" Jeni asked. All of the girls turned their attention to Gaz, anticipating her answer.

She shrugged. "I dunno."

Everyone in the room turned to one another and whispered to each other, like Gaz was some sort of lunatic. "You don't know?" one of the girls sitting across from Gaz asked incredulously.

"I've never met the kid before so I don't know what my opinion of him is." Actually, she hated him, even though she had never met him. The only reason why she hated him was because he was brought up in conversation in a place she didn't want to be. She would have said this out loud but she couldn't risk losing her precious Gameslave.

"But you think he's cute, right?" a girl with an insanely long blue ponytail sitting to the left of Gaz questioned.

"...No?"

The girl with green hair screamed and ran out of the room from the shock of Gaz not thinking Zac was cute. Gaz was thankful that at least one of the annoying fairy princesses had left the room. That was one less person she'd have to deal with.

Jeni cocked her head, perplexed by Gaz's reply. "Why don't you think he's cute?"

"Because I've never seen him and even if I had, I don't pay attention to boys." she answered simply.

Jeni looked around the room laughing nervously and then turned back to Gaz. "What? If you don't pay attention to boys then, like, how have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Gaz opened one squinty eye and glared at the girl. "I've never had a boyfriend."

Everyone in the room screamed and started freaking out. A girl with blond hair slightly longer then Jeni's, screamed and jumped out a nearby window. The girl Wendy started crying and crawled away to a corner, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. The girl with long blue hair, Amy, grabbed Gaz by her shoulders and started shaking her.

"You've never had a boyfriend!? You poor girl, why haven't you had a boyfriend yet!?"

Gaz smiled as friendly as she could and politely asked Amy to let go of her through clenched teeth. When the girl let go, Gaz smoothed out her sleeves and shrugged again. "I just don't feel like it?"

Wendy gasped from across the room and looked at Gaz sadly. "I'm so sorry. You must be a lesbian, right?"

Now that got Gaz really mad. She lifted her fist to run and punch the girl right in the mouth, but stopped herself just in time and made it look like she was just trying to brush her bangs out of her face. "No." she said flatly. She was afraid if she continued to talk she'd start calling the girl names and get in trouble.

Jeni waved her hand at Wendy and smiled at Gaz. "She doesn't know what she's talking about, Gazzy. I know you're not a lesbian. There must be some other reason why you've never had a boyfriend."

"But I just said that the reason was because I don't-"

Amy interrupted her. "Maybe she's never had a boyfriend because she's not pretty enough!"

All the girls in the room nodded their heads like it was a logical answer. Gaz glared at them all, especially Amy, and grumbled under her breath.

"I have an idea!" Jeni exclaimed. "Why don't we give her a makeover!"

Everyone shouted in excitement about the makeover, except for Gaz who began walking toward the door as fast and as quietly as she could to get away from these crazy, makeup loving, fairy queens. Amy saw her get up and grabbed her, throwing her into a pink chair and strapping her down. Gaz wondered why they had a chair like this in their club and she didn't really want to know. She tried to get out of the restraints, but they were too tight. All the girls crowded around her and started taking their makeup out of their purses.

"Let's give her yellow eye shadow!"

"No, no, we should give her green eye shadow!"

"With bright red lipstick!"

"I have a little bow we can put in her hair!"

"Gazzy, you have, like, way too much black eye liner on. Here, lemme fix it for you!"

Amy started to wipe off all of Gaz's 'emo makeup', as they called it, and applied the 'better makeup'. They put purple and pink eye shadow on her eye lids, cherry red lipstick on her lips, and some light pink blush on her cheeks. During all this Gaz was shouting obscenities at all of them, but they didn't listen. Gaz did her best to turn her head and avoid the torture but they held her head still and continued their little project. At one point she even bit the girl who tried to put lipstick on her. The girl started bleeding profusely and ran out of the room crying. Nobody paid attention to it, too enthralled with Gaz.

When they were finished they added a bunny hairclip to her hair and stood back to admire their work.

"Gaz, you look so pretty!"

"You're like a princess!"

"You almost look as pretty as me!"

Gaz couldn't control herself and lost it. She lashed out at everyone, kicking them, punching them, spitting on them, scratching them, and even cut Amy's freakishly long ponytail off. All the girls were too scared to say anything to Gaz as she walked out of the room. She would lose her Gameslave, but at least she got to teach those pathetic brats a lesson.

* * *

Gaz slammed open the door to her house and walked inside angrily. She didn't say anything to anyone and just kept walking. Dib noticed her and said hello.

"Wow, Gaz, did you get a makeover or something? It looks nice!" he complimented, hoping he would be saying something nice to Gaz so she would be less likely to beat him up later. He was wrong, however, when Gaz walked into the kitchen and came back out with a knife and started chasing him with it.

* * *

**Teehee, I loved writing this story. It was an anti-Gaz prompt made up by Zim'sMostLoyalServant. Although, I really love Gaz. She's my favorite girl character in Invader Zim.  
**

**So I hope everyone likes this little one-shot. **

**Review or I'll tell Gaz where you live. **


End file.
